


Morning kisses

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Rogue hates waking up early and they are on vacation too, but Natsu always brightens his day
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Natsu Dragneel
Kudos: 6





	Morning kisses

Going on vacation with Natsu was both a blessing and a curse.Rogue knew that Natsu was a early riser but they were on vacation for heavens sake! Waking up at 5 in the morning was not something Rogue looked forward too.Natsu knew that his boyfriend wasn't particularly fond of waking up early but he couldn't help himself they were at the beach there was so much to do and new sights to see that he could not wait to wake up and get started.The fact that he could do so many activities with his quieter half made it all the more thrilling.Tho it would be wonderful if Rogue would get up already,Natsu has been trying to wake him up to no avail.Stopping his attempt at shaking his lover awake Natsu couldnt help but grin at the forming idea he just had. Gently pulling Rogue closer towards him and gently lifting the grumbling dark haired mans face from the pillow closing his eyes Natsu gently started peppering kisses all over Rogue's face starting with his forehead moving down towards his freckled covered cheeks,and finally kissing Rogues soft lips it, was gentle and unrushed.Rogue responded moving his hand to cup Natsu's cheek kissing back and savouring the warmth radiating from Natsu.They continue to kiss each other tenderly,slowly as Rogue starts to shake of his initial grumpiness from waking up so early.Natsu pulls away slightly gazing at Rogue as he stretches,and just as quickly dives back in for one more kiss this one was brief but still made Rogues heart flutter the kiss felt like it lasted for hours, it was perfect just like Natsu.When Natsu opens his eyes and looks down at Rogue smiling that smile that brightens the room he knew being here with Natsu spending time together and basking in each others love filled Rogue with so much joy.He knew that if this was how he woke up every morning with the love of his life and these soft intimate moments he would gladly get up at whatever ungodly hour just to see Natsu's smile. 


End file.
